Percy Jackson Creator of the Universe
by Kiezack God of Awesomeness
Summary: Percy Jackson the first son of Poseidon in 2 centuries. Or is he? Will all be revealed? Will he discover who is the voice in his head? Starting in the second giant war. Slight percabeth at the start but Percy discovered Annabeth cheating on him as she dies. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or any of the other content. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories

_**Percy's pov**_

We had taken heavy casualties during the war, but Gaia had losses as well. So far we had lost about 400 campers both Roman and Greek alike, 500 of my father Poseidon's army, 1,000 of Hades' army of undead warriors and about 200 Automatons so we had about 400 demigods left, 500 of father's army, 500 undead, 100 Automatons and all the seven. Which turned out to be; Me, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico and Reyna. Thalia was leading the hunters with Artemis, and Hazel was leading the undead with her father Hades. Gaia army had consisted of about 5,000 monsters, 1,000 earthborn and all the Gigantes. She had about 200 monsters left, 100 earthborn and 9 of the Gigantes. The ones left were Porphyrion, Enceladus, Polybotes, Otus, Gration, Ephialtes, Pelorus, Mimas and Hippolytus.

I was brought out of my thoghts as i heard a massive KABOOM! As Zues' master bolt connected with Porphyrion's leg. As Porphyrion is the giant designed to take on Zeus he is immune to lightning so the giant just laughed and said

"you puny god. do you really think you can defeat me with that stick HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jason was helping Zeus attack Porphyrion but he wasn't making a diffrence as Porphyrion was just ignoring him completely. Suddenly i heard the earth rumble and looked around to see Otus, Gration, Ephialtes, Pelorus, Mimas, Hippolytus, Enceladus and Polybotes being taken down by six of the seven and the Gods Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Demeter and Aphrodite.

"No! My brothers!" roared Porphyrion. He then swiped his hand at Jason and Zeus sending them flying towards the seven and the 12 immortals. I looked around the battle field to see all the monsters and the earthborn gone, we had previously closed the doors of death. All the Giagantes had been defeated except for Porphyrion. I then decided to act, sprinting towards Porphyrion i drew Riptide charging the Giant as i ran towards him i saw a spear embeded in the ground and i had an idea. As i reached the spear i jumped int the air, landed on the spear bent my knees and used it as a spring board to fling my self onto the gians head, all this took 5 seconds. Luckily the Giant didn't see me but he certainly felt riptide when i imbedded it in his head so i had some grip.

"Ahhhh! You stupid son of Poseidon" He bellowed now drawing the attention of the Gods and demigods. When he said son of Poseidon i heard the voice in my head again whispering,

"You have no parents and you are much more than a simple demigod son of Poseidon" but the way it said it, t was if in wasn't trying to turn me against the gods it sounded straingly familiar like a distant memory just out of reach. Then it would be gone.

Quickly snapping out of my day dream remembering i was on top of a 30ft Giant being held on by a sword. I pulled out 2 throwing knives, capped riptide and started crawling towards the giants face using my throwing knives as grips. When he eventually reached the giants face he pulled out 2 more throwing knives, now you must be wondering throwing knives? Yes i mastered them in new Rome and could hit bulls eye from 1 mile away then split the previous knife with a second i hadn't told any one else yet though i traned in secret, an stuck them in hus nose and used them as foot hold. I then formed 2 swords out of ice by using the water in the air, yes mastered it in new Rome as well as more powers, and drove them into his eyes and i jumped off flipping in the air while condencing water on the ground for a soft landing. As i landed i bent my knees to disperse the force around my body. I then sprinted away from the Giant till i was by the seven and the Gods.

"Hhhhoww ddid yoou doo thatt percy"? stuttered my father while the rest just gaped at me. In relpy i just smirked. I then pulled out 10 throwing knives from the pouches on either side of my belt 5 in each hand 2 Celestic Bronze, 2 Imperial Gold, 2 Stygian Iron, 2 Tartarus Silver and 2 Dark Essence, you see Thantos gave me a never ending supply of Celestic Bronze , Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron throwing knives (the voice in my head told me to trust the Dark Essence, as it told me, for it was some one trustworthy that i will know soon. It even swore by the fates that it was telling the truth.). I threw both hand fully with deadly accuracy at the Giant and they and imbeded themselves deep in the Giants skin causing him to howl in pain.

"That's impossible mortal, i was told you had no aim"! screamed Porphyrion in complete pain.

"Practice" was all i offered as a answer. I then decided to give him another suprise.

So i reached up to my neck and pulled of my necklace that was there. As soon as it completely left my neck it started to shimmer and the a beutiful reflective jet black quiver appeared on my back rady for use. I could think of any type of arrow and it wold be the one i pulled out. When the quiver had fully formed a bow started to appear in my hand the main part of the bow was Dark Essence with the grip as Tartarus Silver only found at the very heart of Tartarus. The string was a seageen that was inditructable, it also had hints of black and flashes of white on it as well. Yes this was my lifestring. The Fates gave it to me once i escaped tartarus and shut the doors of death as a reward. I also met Tartarus and he gave me the bow that was originally completely Tartarus Silver with threads of shadows as the string but the Fates swapped the threads of shadows for my life string. When i got back on the Argo II there was a bow made of Dark Essence on my bed. The voice said it was from a freind and to touch it to the other bow. I did it and i have the bow in my hands now. I named it Drainer. I quickly glanced back at the archer twins and all i saw was them doing impresssions of fish. I quickly notched 4 Greek fire arrows and sent them flying towards Porphyrion, i mastered archery to the same level of throwing knives except i could split an arrow from 2 miles away.

It got the desired effect. All three arrows hit diffrent points at 200mph 1 in his head, 1 in his chest and the final 2 in each of his legs. The explosion that followed was epic when the arrows made contact the dorce knocked Porphyrion back 10 metres then greek fire billowed up in torrents covering the Giant burns. When the fire cleared Porphyrion was led on the floor it a 5ft deep crater and was in a 2ft deep pool of ichor.

I then turned around looking at the Gods exectantly but they just kept staring back and forth from me to Porphyrion.

"Well"? I said staring at them questionably to which they just stared at me "a gint can only be defeated by a god and a demigod" they jus continued to stare at me. Giving a long sigh i drew Viper (AN: see bottom for description) the deadly blade glistening in the sun, some even flinched at the sight. I turned around and started to walk towards Porphyrion holding the knie in an ice pick grip i walked over to the bleeding form of Porphyrion and drove the blade into his heart. As soon as the blade pierced his heart Porphyrion screamed his voice fulll of pain and agony. The Gods came running over to me to see me pulling the blade out of Porphyrion's chest when it left his chest his form started to flicker and shimmer till it dissapeared into a glowing black orb, i knew he was fading as i saw pan fade and he had a warm white orb as he was good where as evil immortas fade with a black sickly looking orb, that flew towards the heavens.

"NOOOOOOO!" heard as Gaia appeared on the attle field clearly angry that her sons were defeated yet again. I felt Annabeth slip her hand into mine as we faced Gaia when she saw me she immediatly pushed her fists towards me and Annabeth and two fists of rock and earth erupted out of the ground and slammed into me and Annabeth sending us flying into the air at 100mph. when we got to 60ft in the air we started to fall towards a foest clearing. Luckily i managed to land in a pond. But when i got out my face immediately showed horror. Annabeth's crippled and mangled body lay in a crater coved in dirt and lying her blood. I knew she would die.

"ANNABETH"! i cried holding her head on my lap whilst crying.

"Percy" Annabeth whispered

"Yes" i replied at the same volume

"I'm sorry"

"What do you mean"

Tears started to pour down Annabeth's face as she said "I was cheating on you"

"No please no Annabeth"

"Yes"

For some reason i did'tfeel sad so i said "it's okay Annabeth i think are relationship never what it was after new rome enjoy elysium"

"Thank you Percy" as her eyes dimmed, she stopped breathing and her life went to the underworld.

"Ahh" I yelled at the sky in anger at the Fates and Gaia for tking my best freinds and many others lifes. As i was about to go and destroy Gaia i noticed some thing. There wasn't a breeze and the birds had stopped moving. I soon realised that time had stopped.

"Hello Perseus" I whipped around to see who had spoken and nearl fainted from shock it was me with slight alterations. My hair was longer an had red, white and blue sripesin in it. I was 6ft 9 compared t my 6ft 3. I had more muscles and my body was more defined. My eyes where Sea Green Irisis, Pupils like a black hole and were even moving and where my whites where suposed to be they were a vibrant red, gold, white, black and orange that seemed to pulse with an endless amount of power. I was wearing a long black flowing cloak that had stars planets and galaxies moving and swirling around it.

"Who are you"? i questioned slightly scared.

"I tink you know" he relpied chuckling but his voie held power and sounded ancient and full of knowlage.

"Your me" i said to the stranger

"Well done. I am you but in our original form"

"Original form what do you mean"? i questioned confused.

"i'll show you" he answered. Then walking towrds me wuth hus hand outstretched he grasped my shoulder tightly and started to flow into me. I then saw myself creating the universe, the Primordials earth and the humans. I saw the rise and fall of empires and planets. then i saw myself teleport to earth in abou 1265AD because i sensed a great sadness coming from there. What i saw was Artemis and her hunters lying around 40 of there dead sisters and Artemis crying. As soon as i saw her i fell in love and made the hunters live again an with a quick whisper to Artemis i said.

"I will always protect you and your hunters my love" and faded into darkness. My memories raced forward to 1900 were i had a vision of Artemis holding up the sky. I then decied that i will store my memories in the back of my mind and teleport some of my weapons into the future for me and so on the 18th of August 1995 Percy Jackson was born. I was then pulled back into the real world Looking and wearing what my other self was. Then it dawned on me who i was. Chaos the creator of the Universe and the only true Immortal, meaning i could not fade.

I grinned at my self knowing i could nw easily take down Gaia i mean my daughter.

**AN:Mortal-Titanium**

**Greek-Celestic Bronze**

**Roman-Imperial Gold-Shiny Gold**

**Nico-Stygian Iron-Dark **

**Percy-Dark Essence-Dark Black metal that has white flashes moving accross. Percy makes it from his own essence.**

**Tartatrus Silver- Shiny silver metal with streakes of black in it. Only found in the heart of Tartarus**

**Viper-Mix of all 6 metals above with his seagreen demigod life string imbeded into it. The string was a ift from the Fates once he escaped Tartarus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She's back and where off

_**Poseidons Pov**_

Me, Athena and the rest of the Gods watched in horror as Percy my son and Annabeth were thrown into te air and came crashing down to the Earth at horrifying speeds i heard Athena scream my daughters name and me scream Percy's name. Then i heard Gaia laughing because she had trapped us in tube shaped lumps of earth so we couldnt move.

"What are you going to do know you pahetic Gods you have just lost your reat hero" she taunted.

Suddenly Hades gasped "I have just felt Annabeth entering the under..world" but as he said i noticed that everything seemed to freeze for a second but i just egnored it.

"Well lets elimanate that jacksn fool then" Gaia said laughing maniacally as she mad 500 Nemion Lions appear and sent them towards the forest. I remember myself shouting a her but then the roaring of the Lions suddenly and one ran out of the forest, eyes wide with absolute terror with its tail between its legs wimpering till an arrow flew ot of the forest and evaporated the lion into golden powder. We all just stared in shock as no arrow could penetrate a nemion lions coat. Then we noticed the massive cloud of golden dust rising from the forest into the air.

Then Percy walked out of the clearing but was covered in boiled leather armor as if he was hiding something he then looked at Gaia waved his hand and coils of water rose from the ground and boun her there the water the turned into the weird Black metal with white flashes moving over the surface. I didn't know what metal and by Hephaestus' bewildered look he didn't know either, but Gaia's face showed absolute horror. She was about to say something but the metal covered her mouth. Percy then pulled out Riptide, His ice spear which had a tip of an other strange metal **(AN: I'm going to call his spear Freeze-Thaw**. **The tip is Tartarus Silver), **His knife, and then pulled out a sword that was completely silver.**(AN: This is called Death Stick and Percy found it in Tartarus. It acts like a hunters bow so e can summon it when he needs it).**

He then drove Riptide into the ground below it feet so t was to the hilt he the grabbed his spear jumped 20FT in the air an threw it at the gound so it went in half way. He then walked over to a spot and drove his Knife into the gorund. Then Percy ran to an other point and pushed the polished Silver sword into the ground so they made a massive square. He then pulled presse a button on his watch and a beautiful but deadly looking hammer formed in his hand.

_**Percy's/Chaos pov**_

After i had made the square of weapons i pulled out Ground Breaker, ran back 20 metres then sprinted at unbalievable speeds towards the square i then gave an allmighty leap into the air and brought my hammer down onto the square, I know i could of just made a square with a click of my fingers but wheres the fun in that, the earthquake that followed would meaure about 20 on a mortal rictor scale. After my hammer made ontact i back flipped onto solid land as the square shot into the earth. I had just made a quick entrance to Tartarus, which i would later seal obviously. I quickly felt all my weapons return to me. I then jumped into Tartarus to find Morkderian.

_**Artemis pov**_

I was amazed by Percy's ability to make an entrance to Tartarus but for unknown reasons my heart nearly exploded when he jumped in all i remember screaming and tears running down my face.

I then realised Gaias mouth gag had fallen of and she laughed evilly while saying "Sill little boy for jumping into Tartarus he will never get out i will make sure of that. He will be tortured till his will snaps then i will carry on tor-" she was cut of as blue fire roared out of the entrance to tartarus and Percy came flying out perfectly fine landing in a kneeling positin then 2 monstrous claws gripped the edge of the pit then a head, body, wings, back legs and finally tail emerged from the pit. The Dragon was so dark it looked like the centre of a black hole it had glowing green eyes and stygian iron claws and when it roared blue fire came out of its mouth.

"Impossible he faded billions of years ago and the only one that could control him was.." Gaia didn't finish her sentence as realiztion seemed to dawn on her face "Father" she finished. We looked towards Percy as we heard him clapping.

"Well done you have fnally worked it out now i can goto to my proper form" when he finished saying this the dragon blew black flames onto Percy and when th flames disipated Percy was standing there but had a long black flowing cloak on the had planets, stars, galaxies and more moving around it, some even were expoloding. His eyes had changed from that gorgeous, Wait gorgeous?, sea green to and even more stunning type. They were Sea-Green iris', pupils like a black hole and and where his whites where suposed to be they were a vibrant red, gold, white, black and orange that seemed to pulse with an endless amount of power. His hair was longer with Red, White and Blue stripes in it. He was now 6ft 9 inch, more built and had a face that any girl would love instantly and secretely that included me.

"It is such a shame to see how badly a Titans simple words can hypnotise and control such a kind and caring young woman as yourself isn't i Gaia " he said this in a suprisingly warm kind and ancient voice that held power and a large amount of wisdom. He then pulled out his knife strode up to Gaia knocked her out then laid her on the floor.

"Em Perseus help us" requested Zeus polietly as Percy seemed to radiate power hat made th Olympians look like toddlers and we wante to escape the earthen bonds.

Glancing up Percy said "Sorry forgo about you" then with a wave of his hand the earthen disintegrated into dust. We quickly rushed to Percy, some with weapons and some not. Without even looking at us Percy said "Any one who touches her will be sent to the void mortal or God. Understand"? we all nodded as we saw what happened to Porphyrion.

Percy started to hover a hand over Gaia's face while chanting in sum sort of language that i didn't understand **(AN:Hes using the language he used to create the universe. Pestrul). **Once he had finished he took 4 large strides back and Gaia started to glow in a black and white swirl, her back then arched and a Green evil looking mist came out of her mouth which was the encased in a glass tube that glowed blue and he pocketed it.

Gaia then slowly raised herself off the ground but we gasped when she was wearing a white chiton with her brown hair over her shoulder and she was no longer made of earth and rock. She had a golden skin tone and beutiful green eyes. We then realised what we were seeing. A Primordial who was no longer evil and at full power. What happened next shocked us. She saw Percy and tears started to fall down her cheeks, when Percy saw this he held out his arms and Gaia launched her self at Percy tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and face buried in his neck. And the smile that apeared on his face could light up the world.

_**Percy's pov**_

I was so happy that worked but wanted to find ou what had happened to make my daughter like this. I then heard Gaia whisper in my ear.

"Is Uranus back home"? she said questionably while i secretely grinned waiting for her reaction.

"Yes" i answered her. Gaia pulled back and started to jump up and down whilst saying.

"Can i see him can i, can i, can i-" i then cut her off by saying whilst chuckling.

"Yes of course but wait a second we better bring these gods with us" Gaia then blushed a deep red and we turned towards the Gods to find Zeus pointing his master bolt at me.

"Tell me who you are!" he demanded slightly scared.

"You don't even recognise me"? i asked sounding offended.

"Well you look like Percy-" i cut Artemis of there by clapping my hands sarcasticaly.

"Well done Artemis." she looked like she wanted to interupt me but continued "although i would expect that fro one of my favourite and powerful Olympians" when i had finished i noticed 3 things Artemis was red, Zeus was mad about me not calling him powerful and an awkward hung in the air so i decided to break it by saying.

"Right every one stand back" i ordered. Every one immediatley back while i stepped forward and shouted in Pestrul.

"Morkderian" and immediately my huge dragon thudered over to me and when it had reached me i touched his forehead and he turned into a massive space ship. It looked like a big 3D arrow.

"Why don't we just teleport there Father" Gaia whispered to me.

"Well you've got o show off haven't you my Daughter" Gaia just laughed at my reply.

With that me, my daughter, the Olympians and the Demigods all boared the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Council and Truth

_**Percy/Chaos's pov**_

When we arriaved at Planet Alpha the Gods and demigods were stunned by the natural beauty of the planet. Lush green fields stretched for miles accross the surface of the planet whilst crystal blue and green oceans covered the planets surface. The city infront of them gleamed and glistened in the midday sun. It all looked like it had been designed to be like ancient Greece with temples and palaces dotted accros the city. As we strode through the city they say all kinds of creatures and even some faded immortals. My Daughter was explaining to the Gods and Demigods how the city worked what stuff was like and that all the faded immortals came to. When we reached a great temple all th gods could do was stare this temple made the ones on olympus look like garden sheds. Gold, Silver, Platium and more metals and even some gems vere st into the sky blue marble. The doors were simple and plain and made of imperial gold, yet they gave off a power that all the olympians cmbined could not match. I quickly pushed the great doors open and strode into the throne room where 17 thrones which gave off a large amount of power and was black with galaxies, planets and stars moving over the surface, i did love my throne. The middle throne gave of so much power the Olympians started to sweat, at the sight of this me and Gaia tried not to laugh.

The thrones were arranged in a half circle with male on the left of the black throne and females on the right. The thrones went in this order:, i won't describr what they look like because it wold take ages, male side: Uranus, Erebus, Pontus, Tartarus, Aether, Hydros, Eros, Ophion. On the female side it went: Gaia, Nyx, Thalassa, Anake, Hemera, Nesoi, Physis and Thesis.

Once Gaia had told them whos throne was whos and made chairs appear for them to sit on, the Olympians looked mad they didn't get thrones to sit on but kept quiet, me and Gaia started to walk towards the front of the throne room.

"Where are you going percy"? all the demigods and Gods questioned me.

"Watch" i simply told them and cotinued towards the front of the throne room as me and Gaia approached our thrones we started to grow till we were 40ft tall the height of a Primordial in a council meeting. When i took my seat at the black throne the Olympians looked at me in awe. I then rose to my feet and belowed my voice laced with power.

"COUNCIL MEETING" as soon as a finished there was 15 flashes of light in diffrent colours. The Primordials had arrived. When the Primordials arrived Gaia practically threw hereself at Uranus crying her eyes out as she apologised over and over again but all he did was put a finger on her lips and said.

"Your forgiven" and then kissed her. The rest of the council erupted into cheers and shouts congratulating me on the success of my mission. I then started to remember why i had become a demigod in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_**Percy's pov**_

I was sitting in my palace on Alpha when i suddenly decided to look into the future and what i saw was very unpleasent. A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stabbing Kronus just under his arm who has possesed a blonde haired then scremed as he disintergrated. I then looked forwrd 1 year to see Gaia and the Giants ripping appart Mt Olympus and New olympus while the gods where in tartarus. The mortls were in panic fire burned an billions of people died till the arth became devoid of life except Gaia and her giants. My only thoughts were that i need to stop this. So i quickly teleported myself to the throne room and summond the council for an emergency meeting.

Once the council had finished we had decided hat i was to block of all my power except control over water and earthquakes whils i teleported some stuff into the future for myself to use against the Giants. And so 9 months later Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon was born.

_**Flashback end**_

_**Percy's pov**_

I was brought out of my memories by the council yelling my name

"Yes"

"Sorry Chaos we we're just discussing what could possibly control a Primordial"

"Well i know why my daughter did what she did" when i finished the other council members looked at me to continue"Olympians before Gaia was contoled she was loved by everyone but unlike you none of the council members were jelous of my daughter. But kronus was truly evil Uranus and Gaia tried to help him but he truly was evil. He, Hyperion, Krios and Oceanus are the reason for Gaia's evil. They took samples of her immortal blood while she slept and tried to find away to control it. Being a Primordial that was impossible. So they took samples from Eros as well and isolated the charmspeaking ability. They then took samples of there own blood and isolated what is known as an evil gene which can only be found in immortals. They conbined the charmspeaking ability gene, the evil gene, Gaias blood and what was made was truly awful. A poison that has no cure and can leave any mind accept mine open and free to control by the person who injects it. It also doesn't leave the body until it is forced out using incrdiable power. The power needed to force it out is eqivalent to the Primordial council excluding me. The only downside to this drug is that it can only be used on a person once" once i had finished there were mixed reactions from the council but the most obvious was releaf that it wouldn't happen again.

I then broadcasted to the whole council through my mind.

"I'm going to wipe there memories of who i am and this place nd make them think Gaia ha gone back to sleep. I will then ask for a purpose because i have nothing to do. I will then influence Zeus' desicion and make him give me the job as guardian of th hunt i will then swear to Chaos and make my symbol appear and talk through it. I'm doing this because i looked into the future and saw all the Titans, Typhoon and the Kraken rising in 5 years and attacking new Rome, camp half blood and Olympus. All agreed" Every one nodded there heads at me signalling there aggrement.

I then looked at the Olympians and with a quick flick of my hand i removed the appropriate memories and knocked the out teleporting them to Olympus.

"Good luck Chaos" cheered the Primordials.

"Thank you" i replied hugging each of them before hiding my powers and making my self look like my demigod form before teleporting myself to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guardian of the Hunt

_**Percy/Chaos pov**_

When i arrived at Olympus i appeared inbetween Thalia and Nico, but they didn't seem to notice me and neither did the Gods.

"..Annabeth Chase shall be remebered throughout all of history as the Architect of Olympus" Zeus announced. "Now onto the rewrds!" all th Gods muttered in agreement."All of the seven, Thalia and hazel will be given Immortality if you wish it and you will also recieve any gift you want"

"Jason Grace" Jupiter announed having turned into hs roman form. "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish"

Before Jason answere he looked at Piper who looked pained but smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes i would like immortality" Piper looked like she was going to cry now "And my wish is that Piper becomes my immortal wife" i then smirked kindly at Piper as she launched her self at Jason with tears flowing down her face.

"Frank Zhang" Mars called his voice layered with pride. "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish" like Jason Frank looked towards his girlfriend Hazel and like Piper she nodded her approval.

"Yes i will accept and my wish is that my life dosen't depend on my stick."

"Son you need your life to depend on something" Mars declared sadly.

"Ok can you bind it to Hazel then please." Mars then smiled and said he has done it.

"Reyna" Jupiter called "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish"

"Yes i would like immortality and my wish is that my Pegasus is made immortal too"

"Leo Valdez" Hephaestus grunted "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish"

"Ye pops and my wish i that i know how to completely control my fire powers"

"Nico di Angelo" Hades called "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish" **(AN: Im, sick of typing this now.)**

"Yes and can i have more control over shadows so ican can shadow travel easier"

"Hazel Levesque" Hades called again "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish"

"Yes and my wish is that my curse is removed"

"Thalia Grace" Zues called "Do you want Immortality and what is your wish"

"Yes and my wish is that i can serve Artemis as her Liutenant for eternaty"

"Perseus Jackson" Poseidon boomed and the room instantaly went silent "We offer you immortality yet again and what is your wish"

"I would like 2 wishes instead of immortality and 1 wish" the council looked shocked that i had yet again turned down immortality.

"Okay son what are youre 2 wishes"

"One is that Hestia and Hades get thrones on the Olympian council" Zeus looked shocked but nodded and 2 thrones rose at the ends of the council and Hades and Hestia sent me looks of gratitude.

"My second wish is that i want a purpose as both prophicies have been fullfilled" and i then entered Zeus' subconscious and spoke to him convincing him that i should become the guardian of the hunt. I then exited his mind as my job was done.

"I have an idea Percy. Would you like to become the guardian of the hunt" Zeus asked me.

"WHAT! I will not have a man in my hunters" i then pretented to be annoyed, strode over to Artemis knelt on one knee and said

"If you will accept my oath Artemis then i swear no the Styx and the creator of the universe Chaos to protect and serve you and your hunters for all eternity"

Once i finished i made my symbol appear and made it say in a deep voice

**"Perseus Jackson you are the first person to swear by my name. You should know that breaking this oath will result in your sole being incinerated and being tossed into the void"**

"Yes" i replied calmly.

**"Now do you accept his oath Artemis"**

"Yes i accept your oath Percy" as soon as she said that i made my symbol fire a black orb at me that encased me in shadows. I formed assasins robes on me and turned my eyes to there usual colour, made all my weapons appear on the inside pocket of the robe. I also added a spell to the hood which made it so only i can remove it and shadows hide all my features except my eyes. I decided to make myself more muscular and taller. I then made wings appear on my back with dark essence tips. When the shadows dissapeared i made my symbol speak then dissapear.

**"I have blessed you and good look"**

"Right then does anyone else want to give Percy anything" Zeus said after getting over his shock.

"I do, i do!" Aphrodite dcreamed jumping up and down in joy she then fired a pink ball at me and i knew what she was doing. She was blessing me with looks but because of who i am it won't work so i just made my face look like it was carved out of stone and gave myself a 12 pack. I realy grimaced at this look because i hated looking like this but it was needed for my disguise. I looked up and saw all the goddeses blushing and Aphrodite looking at me with lust. I then felt a small feeling of true love eminating from one of the goddeses as i looked around i realised it was eminating from the love of my immortal life Artemis. I know i only said about meeting her once but i've met her twice.

_**Artemis' pov**_

_**Flashback**_

It was currently 1850 and me and my hunters were hunting a had surrounded where he was camped. I gave my signal and we fired at the manticore and jumped out of the trees and walk towards the creature threataningly. When he saw us he smiled evilly and said.

"Silly little girls you've fallen into our trap" and when he said that we were surrounded by 200 Hellhounds, 100 Dracanea, 100 Empousa, the Minotor, Chimera and 3 Titans. I knew my hunters were as good as dead and i would probably forced to marry one of the Titans.

"Hello Titans" i said scared.

The 3 titans where Hyperion, Atlas and Krios. Suddenly Atlas roared at the monsters

"Charge"! the monsters started to charged at my hunters and panic entered me. Suddenly the sky lit up like the sun and there was a massive boom and earth exploded up into the air. When we looked at the ground and found a man in a 7 foot crater on one knee with a blood red cape on his shoulders wearing sea green armor with golden dust surrounding him. His muscle mad Atlas look like a twig. When i saw his eyes the looked like spinning galaxies.

"Titans" he growled in a powerful voice. The Titans took a step back in fear and told the monsters to charge him, but the man held out his arm, closed his fist and all the remaining 302 monsters burst into golden dust. He then spoke to the Titans.

"You have broken one of the ancient laws haven't you children. Attacking mortals without being challanged" the Titans now had horror struck faces as they seemed to have realised who this was as they fell to there knees infront of the man.

"Now i will send you two to tartarus for 1 century and throw you under the sky" Atlas with that the three disapeered in two flashes. Then this man turned towards us and came face to face with an arrow at his throat. He then smiled at me to which i sneered at this pig thinking he can smile at me to which he frowned and walked over to the three dieing hunters who had a broken thread next to each of them decreaing them doomed by the fates. When the man saw this he shook his head, sighed and said.

"My, my cruel aren't we granddaughters" he then picked up there life strings carefully and clasped them in his hand, i was trying to stop him but something seemed to be holding me and my hunters back. He then placed his other hand over his clasped hand and sarted to mutter somethings while his hands glowed a brilliant swirl of colours. When he stopped muttering my three dying hunters gasped and woke up perfectly healed and looking healthier than every the man now strode up to me handed me the strings which here tinted black.

"They decid there own fate now and there string can't be cut by the fates" when i locked eyes with him my heart raced and one feeling that i swore never to feel rose up in me.

He smiled at me and dissolved into water and floated into the sky.

_**Flashback end**_

_**Artemis pov**_

I still remember that feeling it was love and i have only felt it once. Until now when i looked at Percy i felt a little twinge of it again.

When my father dismissed the council and every one had flashed away i shrunk down to mortal size and snarled at Percy.

"Yellowstone National Park. Be there in an hour or else" and with that i flashed down to my hunters camp to announce the bad news.

We had a guardian, and he was male.

**Finally finished this chapter hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome as i would like you opinion so i can improve it. Probably going tp eventually make Percy/Chaos a "God" and get married. Should i bring back Zoe or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hunters of Artemis

_**Percy/Chaos's pov**_

I grinned to myself as i ran towards the edge of Olympus and jumped.

"Wooooo"! I yelled to the wind. I then extended my jet black wings and soared through the air at speeds of up to 1000mph hour. As i flew towards the hunters i decided to have some fun. I started to flap my wings furiously and i heard a dull boom Behind me telling me that i had just broke the sound barrier and almost immedialty i saw the hunters camp at Yellow stone. Even for me that was quick i thought to myself. 5 minuites to get from olympus to yellow stone. As i started to decend i heard Artemis speaking to the hunters.

"We will be receiving a guardian as my father thinks i can't take care of myself. I would refuse to accept a male guardain but have some respec for this male and i'm sure he will grow on you."

"Who is the male pig my lady"? demanded Phoebe.

"Youv'e all met him before." replied Artemis "I have no idea were that idiot is at though" I was quite offended at being called an idiot so i decieded to make a "dramatic entrance"

_**Artemis' pov**_

I had just finished when we heard a terrifying coming from the sky. All of my 21 hunters and me looked up at the sky to see lighting and storm clouds and then something emerged from the clouds. A massive black dragon with fire surrounding it and it emmited and aura so powerful it made the entire Olympian council looked like new born babies. Then it dived in a streak of fire and slammed into the ground. When it hit the ground the earth rose up and moved away from the dragon in a wave formation. Then there was another roar and the dragon exploded into what looked like a mini universe. Then that started to fade. And what was left was a man on one knee with his fist on the ground and his head down wearing jet black assasign robes, he also emmited the aura of power but it seemed stronger than the the man slowly rose letting 2 swords drag on the floor that looked deadly. One was Black with white flashes on it and had celestic broze streaks on it, while the other was pur silver with black streaks in it **(AN:Freeze thaw and death stick. Check out profile for full description.)**.

"Who are you"? i questioned trying not to sound scared.

"Aw it hurts me you don't even recognise your ow guardian" he said in the now recognisable voice of Percy. He then pulled his hood down and i gasped at how diffrent he looked. He looked like his face had been carved out of stone and his multi colored eyes held endless power.

"Lower you weapons hunters this is our guardian and i'm sure you will now recognise him"

I then saw a blur and heard a thump then laughing. I realised that thalia had launche herself at Percy and was now hugging him.

"Why is Thalia hugging a disgusting male Artemis"? questioned Phoebe.

"That 'Disgusting male' as you so wrongly put it is Perseus Jackson our guardian"

_**1 Year Later**_

_**Percy/Chaos's pov**_

I bet your thinking that the hunters have started to like me as i have known them for 1 year. Well you're wrong, they prank me every day, i do all the cooking, laundry, cleaning, feed the wolves and keep watch at night for 6 hours. But the reason the hunters hate me is i do everything without argument, i haven't flirted with any of them or done anything to make them hate me. I have also saved there lives from monsters.

Today was my 1st anniversery of becomming the guardian of the hunters it was also the annivercery of the end of the giant war and the titan war, oh and did i forget to mention it was Artemis' birthday. So we had all been invited to Olympus for a dance, entertainment and fun. The hunters hadn't pranked me for 2 weeks so i guessed they were saving it for the party so they can humilliate me infront of hundreds of people. One thing i have noticed though is that Artemis glances at me every hour or so.

I looked at my watch and realised lunch was in 3 hours so i decided to go and find Thalia. I found my friend practicing archery with the hunters and Artemis.

"Thalia can i have a word please." when i finished speaking i had 20 sets of eyes glaring at me while Thalia smiled and followed me. When we were 30 metres from the archery area i turned to Thalia.

"Thals can you take the hunters and Artemis out for 3 hours hunting please" Thalia looked at me questioningly then said.

"Ok Percy but why"?

"Thalia it's the 21st of June do you know what significance that day has"? i replied.

"Yes it's the 1st anniversery of you becoming guardian and the end of the second Titan and Giant war" i just gave her a look that said and. To which see said. "That's it"

"I can't believe you don't even know when your mistresses birthday is" Thalia then gasped and looked shocked that i knew that, then she grinned nodded and ran of to the hunters realising that i didn't want the hunters to know and that i was throwing Artemis a party.

_**3 hours later**_

Every thing was set. I had all party food laid out and had made a cake in the shape of a doe and it looked incrediable. I then heard the mumble of chatter and quickly put an invisiblility spell on the food so it looked empty and bare. Then the hunters walked into the dining tent and everyone but Thalia and suprisingly Artemis glared at me whilst they just smiled at me. I managed to stop myself from blushing when Artemis smiled at me and it worked. I then noticed the hunters glaring at me.

"Where is our lunch _boy_" said One of the hunter who i realised was Alice. I just smiled at her then clicked my fingers and the spell disipated once all the food was revealed the hunters gasped in shock and then looked at Artemis and they saw her eyes shone with happines and thankfullness. I smiled invardly knowing for a fact that she had never had a party for her birthday as it fell on the summer solstice and ahe never told her hunters. Then she turned to me and asked in a shacky voice.

"Hhow ddidd you knoww P-p-percy"? I relpied with a smile and said.

"I have friends in high places that know every special day" Then she did something shocking. She jumped up from her chair ran over to me and threw her arms around me and engulfed me in a hug. She then reapeated in a teary voice thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Why is my lady hugging you _boy_" questioned a now furious Phoebe in an icy voice.

"You seriously don't know"?

"No i don't pig" thats when i got angry but looking at Artemis' face i calmed down.

"Phoebe sit down i am thanking him" Said Artemis wo had now calmed. "how Percy found out i will never know but today is my birthday and Percy has made all this for me. From now on you will show him the same respect as you sisters because think in this past year has he flirted with you, stared at you or offended you in any way at all and hunters i never force you to do anything so as soon as Percy does anything reasonable to offend you you report to me and i will deal with it. And thank you Percy for this it is the first party i've ever had. But you can still prank him." I then glanced over at Thalia and she immediately mouthed something to me 'Have you got her a present'. To this i nodded and smiled.

_**1 Hour later**_

All of the food had dissapeared and the hunters were now thanking me. Once they had finished i decided it was time to give Artemis her first present.

"Artemis" i then had her attention as well as the rest o the hunts "As you probably know at birthdays you eat loads of food and enjoy yourself." she nodded. "Well one of the main things about birthdays are gifts" once i said this she stared at me in pure shock. I then passed her 2 neatly wrapped paper that was silver and had moons on it.

_**Artemis' pov**_

As Percy passed me the present's his fingers brushed mine and i felt a jlot of electric but chose o ignore it. With shaking fingers i unwrapped the first present and inside was a beutiful necklace. It was silver with black streaks in running through it. It was engraved with ruby, diamond, emerald and had a pendent that was a gem set in the black metal with white flashes on its surface. I didn't recognise the gem, it was a bluey green gem that seemed to emit energy.

"Percy can you put it on please" he smiled at me and walked behind me after i passsed him the necklace. I then pulled up my hair as he placed it around my neck and fastened it. I then picked up my other present and opened it and in it was a 2 bracelets. One was made of the same black metal Percy has and the other was made of the same gem as my necklace pendant. I clasped them onto my two wrists and they glowed for a second before returning to normal. I sent Percy a questioning gaze.

"Hold onto the black one and then the blue green one for 3 seconds" i did this and two hunting knives made of the same materials as the bracelets appeared in my hand's. I took a few practice swings and found they were perfectly balanced "Those will always return to you an nothing can stop them returning not even a primordial god can prevent them from returning. If you imbead both of them in a Tiatn, God or Giant and chant this it will send them to the void. The only people they can't send to the void are me as i gave them you, The Primordials or Chaos" i was about to thank hime but he continued. "You can thiink of them appearing in your hands as well and vice versa with dissapearing. Now pull the pendant on your necklace" i did as he said and a quiver formed on my back and the knowlage of how to use it flooded into my mind. Then the most beautiful bow i had ever seen formed in my hands it was completely the same color as the gem but the string was te same as the metal the gem was set in. Them bow had carvings of wolves, deer, the moon and other things relating to my domain and this bow also seem to amit more power than the big three weaons combined. Suddenly my symbol of power formed in the air and moved towards my new bow and when they touched there was a flash and when it was gone i realised my new bow was my symbol of power and my birthday present had the same handle as my old bow as that was my favorite part and i was so used to holding that handle. Then knowlage filled my mind and i realised that to fire a normal clestic bronze arrow all i had to do was pull the string back and it would form. "Happy Birthday Artemis and the bow works the same way as you knives. Right hunters 2 hours till the party on Olympus s get ready" With that Percy mist travelled to his tent to change while i realised something that scared me and made me realise i needed a chat with Aphrodite.

I was falling fast for Perseus Jackson.

I was falling in love.

**AN: New update sorry it took so long.**

**Vote results:**

**Yes: 12**

**No:2**

**Maybe:2**

**Zoe will be brought back into the story near the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Party and Prank time

_**Percy/Chaos's pov**_

Me, the hunters and Artemis were getting ready for the party on Olympus. After i had done all of the birthday stuff for Artemis all the hunters had thanked me and called me brother. I was wearing a black suit that had planets, galaxies, suns and black holes moving accross it, i had a bright white tie and shirt on as well as polished black shoes that seemed to suck in light. My hair was meat and combed. I was also wearing Jet black chopard glasses. I was quite pleased with my outfit and i couldn't wait to see how Artemis and my sisters looked.

_**Artemis' pov**_

I was getting ready for the party in my tent and couldn't wait for Percy's reaction when he saw me. I was wearing a silver knee high dress with silver heels and the two bracelets and necklace i got for my birthday of Percy. I had my long auburn hair cascaiding down my shoulder. My hunters had there own choice of dress.

Thalia's was black and knee high with black high heels. Phoboe's was red and floor leth accompinied with silver high heels. Alice's was a dark blue and light blue shoes. Jenny had a forest green dress on. Alex was wearing a yellow floor lenth dress whilst Amy was wearing a rich purple dress. Amelia and Sophia where wearing identical silver dresses. Eloise and Lucy were wearing blue dresses but Eloise's was more of a sky blue compared to Lucy's ocean blue. Sally and Chloe were wearing bright orange dresses with yellow heels on. Eva had the same outfit as Thalia whilst Olivia had a pure white on one. Emma had a shimmering gold dress on and Jessica had a rich but elegant brown knee high one on. Ruby had a coppery coloured dress on that seemed to fow like waves. Emily had a creamy one on that looked very beutiful. Finally the triplets Lily, Hannah and Katie had identical outfits on. They were sporting aqua colord dresses and sea-green shoes.

Once we had all got ready we went ouside and when i saw Percy i stopped in my tracks as he looked amazing. Then i noticed something, he held his posture calm and relaxed but he still demanded authority and respect. When he looked over at me he smiled and slightly blushed.

_**Percy/Chaos's pov**_

When i saw Artemis i had to make sure i didn't let my mouth touch the floor or my bush get out of control as she looked stunning.

"Hello Artemis you look amazing" after i said that her cheeks turned bright red. "Well then we better be off to Olympus hadn't we then girls" i recieved smiles and they turned to Artemis ready to flash them in.

"Aren't you going to get ready to flash Percy" asked a confused Artemis.

"I'm going to make an entrance in style Arty" I then pulled of my back pack, reached inside pulled a Jet black box out of it. I placed the box on the floor and it formed a large holographic square that looked like a black hole, to which i then walked into.

_**Artemis' pov**_

Me and my hunters exchanged glances when Percy had been gone for about 2 minuites when suddenly 2 bright white lights came from the black hole thingy then what looked like a car started to come out of the portal. When the car had fully left he portal, the portal closed with a pop. Me and the hunters stared in shock as Percy stepped out of the car which opened like wings.

"You think this will give the right entrance"? Percy questioned. I had no dought that this 'car' would make a dramatic entrance. The car was a Marauder painted deep a black that would make Hades jelous. "This will fit all of you in as it will magically extend and had knife and bow compartment for you weapons. There are also arrow disopencers nside which will allow you to restock your quivers. There is also a compartment under each of your seats that you can put you tent or any other belonging you have. The car is indestructable as it is lined with celestic bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron, titanium and 2 other metals which i can't tell you. Its doesn't have a top speed as i haven't yet discovered it yet. It is 100% envirmentaly freindly as it will run of anything, it is currently running on air. It can also form weapons on the outside like crossbows and questions?" me and my hunters just stared in shock while Percy was grinning.

"How will it fit us all in it looks to small"? questioned Alex a 14 year old girl that had joined 4 years ago asked. Percy just smiled and said.

"Magic. Right we better get going as we will be too late to make a fashionably late entrance on Olympus" We all quickly packed up camp and boarded the car whilst i sat in shotgun. Once the tents and weapons were safe and the hunters strapped in Percy started the engine which sounded like a lion roaring. "Off we go then." And with that we took off towards Olympus at about half the speed of light.

_**At Olympus no one's pov**_

The olympian couuncil were starting to get worried about the hunters and Artemis as they were suppose to have been here 20 minuites ago. Suddenly 2 bright white beams of light appeared out of the clouds as well as a massive roaring sound. They thought it sounded close to about 100 nemion lions roaring at once but more powerful. Then every one gasped almost at the same as a massive deep black car emerged from the clouds. When it started to land is when everyone took action. They Olympians all drew there symbols of power whiile the campers drew a mixture of bright and wickedly sharp swords, the Apollo cabin and Chiron drew bows and took aim and the Ares/Mars cabin stood, sheilds locked in a line infront of everyone whilst the Olympians stood ready to meet this intruder. The massive car pulled to a stop but the spolights didn't go off as about 21 people came from the back of the car .. Then suddenly the light switched off and when the spots had left every single persons eyes from the sheer intensity of the lights what we saw shocked us for there stood the 21 hunters of Artemis looking as stunning as ever but this time wearing a range of dresses. Suddenly the spotlights disapeared and 2 people climbed out of either side of the car and both looked abousolutely amazing.

"Beat that entrance Zeus" Percy said smirking at the king.

"Fine you win" replied a laughing Zeus. After that the party began.

_**1 hour later**_

Percy and Poseidon where talking when Hades strode over with an epic idea.

"You two should have a surfing competition" As soon as he said that the crowd, which conisted of everyone at the party, started cheering and chanting then headed to the beach. When they arrived they decided Nemesis would be the judge.

"This will be a best of 3 competition on who can preform the best or most dangerous tricks." Poseidon then flashed a blue green surfboard in to his hands and also flashed on some trunks but leaving his shirt on. Percy then grabbed the neckace he was currently wearing and pulled on it and a surf board formed in his hands. It was a slim lined board that had black and silver flames going across the sides, the top was made to look like space and you could even see planets and galaxies spinning and rocks floating around. Whilst the base was completely silver with a image of the moon in the centre and the word Perseus in deep blue going across the bottom in ancient greek. When the surf board had formed everyone gasped and stared in awe t it. Percy was no wearing shorts and a teashirt. When Aphrodite saw this she pouted and said.

"Come on off with your shirts now" Percy and Poseidon shuck there heads so Aphrodite just flashed them off and immediately started drooling at Percy.

"Let them competition begin!" announced Nemesis and Poseidon started to head out. When he was at a suitable distance his cunjured up a massive wave and started to head out. He then preformed a backflip 720 and landed on the top of the wave then launched himself into the air and did 5 front flips and landed it then rode the rest of the wave in. The crowd cheered and whooped, Poseidon the smirked at his son and said.

"Beat that" to which he just recieved and confident but not arrigont smile as Percy started to head out to the sea. When he got to the same distance as Poseidon he conjured up the same wave. When he reached the top he shot into the air did a 1080 and 3 backflips then landed shot up again did 10 frontflips landed then dove into the wave and as the crowd started to worry he suddenly shot up from the wave and reached 30 ft then came back down landed and smiled at Posidons shocked goldfish impression and said.

"Beat it" The competition the continued for an other 20 minuites and Percy won all 3 competitions. But little did Percy know what the hunters were planning. There was a tradition on Olympus that when there is a party a competition is held which consists of the competetor having there arms tied to the floor with celestic bronze chains and see how long it takes for them to escape. The competetors this year would be : (Male)Percy, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares and a few other gods, (Female) Athena, Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe and some other goddesses.

The hunters had convinced hecate to wnchant the chains so that when Percy came up they would strenth one hundred fold. As the competition started the audience voted for Percy to go last.

_**2 hours later**_

All the competitors had done the challange and this is the scoreboard so far.(In minuites)

Zeus- 6

Ares- 6

hercules- 5

Poseidon- 5.5

Hades- 6

Apollo- 20

Hermes- 15

Hephaestus- 5

Athena- 7

Artemis- 5

Thalia- 8

Phoebe- 9

Hecate- 9

Hebe-9

Now it was Percy's turn. He strode up to then celestic bronze chains an clasped them tightly to his wrists and there was a barely noticable shimmer across the surface of the metal and Percy gave no visible indication he noticed it. With a quick nod a nemesis the time started. The firs thing Percy did was pull lightly then he frowned as he obviously felt the extra strenth it the metal he then gave about 6 more pulls and they still did not budge,

"1 minuite gone" called Nemesis and Percy immeditely got onto one knee wrapped the chains around his wrists so to get a better grip then pulled with an incrediable amount of force. The effects were instant, the metal stated to buckle on the chains and the marble that held the chains own started to form spider web cracks.

"2 minuites gone" Percy then gave an other pull and the left chain exploded and the marble which held it down cracked completely. Percy then gripped then celestic bronze chain in both of his hands and gave another pull. The effect was incrdiable the chain split and shatterd whist the marble cracked and now resembled flour. Most of the audience wher doing fish imressions now whilst the hunters started cheering Percy.

"WE HAVE A NEW OLYMPIAN RECORD FOR THE CHAIN CHALLANGE!" boomed Nemesis "PERCY JACKSON HAS ESCAPED THE CHAINS IN AN INCREDIBLE 2 MINUITES 30 SECONDS" then Hecate whispered something in Nemesis' ear and she picked up th mike again "I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT THE HUNTERS ASKED HECATE TO STRETHEN THE CHAINS WITH A SPELL THAT WOULD ACTIVATE WHRN PERCY STEPPED UP. THE SPELL STRENTHEND THE CHAINS BY A MASSIVE 100 PERCENT" over the night lots of people came and congratulated Percy on his victory and after 6 more hours the party ended and every one returned home whilst Percy, Artemis and the hunters headed to Artemis' palace and after every Percy and Artemis said good night to the hunters they headed into the front room and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Percy" Artemis sais after a couple of minuites of comfortable silence. "I want to ask you something"? questioned the moon goddess Cautiously, in relply Percy just nodded. "What do you think of me"?

After a couple of seconds of thought Percy said "I think you are a very powerful godess who takes her domains seriously and should be very proud of all the women that she has helped through out history"

"Thank you Percy that means a lot to me. But i realy want to know is if you like me" Artemis asked in a cautious voice now looking deep into to Percy's eyes whilst blushing slightly.

With no hesitation Percy replied "Artemis i don't like you" once he said that Artemis' eyes started to fill with tears but Percy wiped them away with his thumb and leaned closer and continued "i love you" and with that he and Artemis' lips met. When they broke apart there foreheads were leant together and they were grinning massively at each other. Artemis then leant against Percy as he wrapped his arms and after 10 minuites Artemis fell asleep so Percy picked up bridal style and crried her to her room led her in her bed and covered her up then kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight my love" he then turned around and was aout to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist so he turned around and looked at Artemis who was staring at him nervously.

"Percy can you stay with me tonight"? asked a heavily blushing Artemis. Percy then smiled took of his shirt and climbed in next to Artemis, wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her back against his chest. After 15 more minuites Artemis and Percy fell into a relaxed sleep both with huge smiles on there faces.

_**10 hours later**_

Percy was the first to wake up to the loud giggling noises from behind him and realised that it was 10 am and the hunters were behind him. Then he felt Artemis stirring in his arms and he smiled sillily to him self and kissed her shoulder loving. "Morning" Percy and Artemis whispered to each other and almost as quickly the hunters dissapeared from the tent.

"You know i could wake up like this every morning" Artemis told Percy.

"I know my love, I know" and that is how Artemis and Percy woke up for the next 9 years.


	7. AN Sorry but please read

**Hi guys I'm going to stop this story and carry on with Perseus son of Pontus and Thalassa, sorry if you liked the others but I will continue later on as I'm going to make a part2 and when I finish the first I will continue with Percy Jackson is Ironman.**

**-Kiezack God of Awesomeness **


End file.
